Sasuke si penjaga toilet
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto kebelet, bertemu Sasuke, dan akhirnya tidak ada yang tau. /SasuNaru/ #HAPPYFLUFFY #PartyPuP


Ini malam pertama Naruto tinggal di kost-an barunya. Kamar kost itu sempit tapi nyaman, meski hanya ada satu jendela sebagai ventilasi. Di dalam sana, Naruto meletakkan satu kasur lipat dan lemari, sedangkan di dinding Naruto memasang beberapa gantungan baju.

Naruto bosan. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak ada tontonan, mendengarkan musik juga malas. Apalagi membuka laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, _males_ gerak.

Angin berhembus.

Samping kamar kost yang ditempatinya, Naruto pernah melihat sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan ranting yang menjalar kemana-mana. Saat angin datang, ranting-ranting itu akan menggesek dinding. Menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak nyaring, namun cukup mengganggu.

Naruto itu penakut, sekedar informasi.

"Kebelet," tapi jika _kepepet_ , rasa takutnya terkadang menguap.

Naruto segera membuka pintu, toilet berada di paing pojok sebelah kanan pintu kamar kost yang berjejer. Ia segera berlari sambil memegang bagian vital. Rasanya sedikit keras, pertanda akan ada yang keluar.

Nampak sepi. Peraturan yang diterapkan ibu kost bahwa larangan untuk semua penghuninya mengobrol saat malam adalah mutlak, dan tambahan uang kos menjadi hukumannya, membuat para penghuni yang keseluruhan merupakan mahasiswa _kere_ pun menaatinya.

Naruto mengerang, cepat-cepat masuk toilet paling dekat dan mengunci pintu. Disana terdapat dua bilik toilet, sengaja disiapkan agar anak kost tidak protes. "Ah~" Erangnya saat sesuatu keluar. Ukuran toilet itu setengah dari kamarnya, cukup menampung dua pria untuk mandi bersama. Klosetnya _versi_ jongkok—bukan duduk, apalagi tiduran.

Memejamkan mata, menghayati setiap kucuran yang keluar.

Naruto berdiri dengan air mancurnya mengalir terus pada kloset.

Saking nikmatnya. Naruto bahkan lupa jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat, dan dia malah sibuk di dalam toilet. Saat membuka mata Naruto melihat cicak di dinding, menatapnya seolah aneh dengan aktivitas yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto cuek.

Bokongnya terlihat dari belakang. Sela antara kedua kaki menangkap pemandangan kucuran terakhir yang jatuh. "Ah..." Ambigu. Melirik ke bawah, Naruto tersenyum mirip orang gila. Sabun higenis tak tersentuh persis dalam iklan khusus disediakan, tepat di samping tubuh, sekali ulur, tangan Naruto langsung dapat meraihnya. Naruto menyabuni alat vitalnya, hidup bersih itu perlu. "Ah..." rasanya licin. Naruto suka sesuatu yang licin.

"Dobe, kenapa _kencing_ saja lama sekali? Sedang apa? Main sabun?"

"Hm..."

Naruto yang bodoh.

"Jangan lama-lama, sudah malam."

"Hm..."

"Besok pagi lanjutkan lagi. Aku siap menungguimu."

" _Ne_! _Ne_!"

"Jadi, cepat selesaikan."

" _Ne_! Ini juga sudah—!"

Naruto berbalik. Ada yang ingat siapa yang menangkap pemandangan kucuran terakhir yang dikeluarkan Naruto tadi?

.

* * *

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke si penjaga toilet © devilojoshi**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Rated: M (buat esek-esek ambigu di toilet)**

 **Genre(s) : Horor, Humor, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **Hati-hati! Fic ini mengandung konten** _ **YAOI**_ **atau** _ **BOYS LOVE**_ **atau** _ **HUMU**_ **. Dunia tak indah tanpa adegan** _ **LIME**_ **ringan. Yang diperankan karakter OOC, bernama** _ **SASUKE**_ **sebagai** _ **SEME**_ **, dan** _ **NARUTO**_ **as** _ **UKE**_ **. Menggunakan bahasa aneh, gaul tapi nyerempet kaku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari esoknya, kost _'Pelangi Uhuy'_ milik ibu-bu, sebut saja nyonya Tsunade, gempar karena cerita Naruto yang _katanya_ diintip hantu ganteng saat sedang kencing malam hari. Usut punya usut, kenyataan jika toilet kost-kost-an nyonya Tsunade yang berhantu bukan hal baru. Tapi karena Naruto yang hiperaktif bercerita, hal itu kembali menjadi perbincangan seru.

Naruto, _**yang katanya lagi**_ , punya ketertarikan sesama jenis, mengatakan jika si hantu itu tampan. Kulitnya putih pucat—karena memang telah menjadi mayat—dengan mata merah mirip vampire di film, dan rambut hitam kelam. Kadar pria ganteng penarik hari sesama _gender_. Naruto tiba-tiba saja jadi selebritis kost, padahal baru saja pindah.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara dan Neji adalah teman-teman kost yang kamarnya berdekatan dengan tempat Naruto. Mereka terkadang berbincang untuk menemani Naruto. Katanya _sih_ takut diikuti sampai ke kamar oleh si hantu. Tapi dasar nasib—oh tidak jangan salah kan nasib—temannya itu hanya sanggup berada di dalam kamar Naruto sampai pukul 10 malam, sisanya Naruto kembali sendirian.

Decakan jarum jam seakan mengolok Naruto. Pukul 12 malam.

Kenapa harus _kebelet_ lagi? _Malah_ sekarang masalah Naruto berada di bagian belakang. Apa prostatnya juga _kepo_ sama si hantu ganteng penjaga toilet itu? _Hi, amit-amit_!

Apa Naruto punya kecenderungan kebelet tengah malam? Bukan.

Memegangi perutnya, Naruto mencari alternatif paling baik—dan aman.

Naruto punya pilihan. (1) Pergi ke toilet, beri salam, minta jangan diganggu kemudian keluarkan, (2) Tahan sampai pagi dan minta Gaara menemaninya—maksudnya tunggui di luar, atau (3) Pergi ke toilet umum di ujung jalan yang penuh preman homo.

Mengerang.

Naruto semakin tidak tahan. Sesuatu di bawah sana minta dikeluarkan secepatnya.

Naruto meruntuk karena makan _duren_ dari duda keren sebelah kost-kost-annya. Pasti dia kena _jampi-jampi_.

"Ah, bodo amat _lah_!" katanya meruntuk, padahal dalam hati nangis. Sudah diberitahu jika Naruto itu penakut? _Yes_! Bersoraklah.

.

Cara pertama, **GAGAL TOTAL!**

Hantu itu sekarang sedang berjongkok di depan Naruto—memalukan. Posisinya tidak pas. Sudah tau Naruto sedang melakukan pembuangan sampah rutin, hantu ganteng justru melihatnya demikian. Tamat sudah, Naruto merasa mukanya pindah ke bokong—yang lebih sering mendapatkan tamparan.

' _Pura-pura tidak lihat! Pura-pura tidak lihat!'_

" _Dobe_ ,"

' _Pura-pura tidak lihat! Pura-pura tidak lihat!'_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hanya berjongkok disana seperti orang bodoh."

' _Pura-pura tidak lihat! Pura-pura tidak liha—TIDAK KONSEN! YANG DI BAWAH TIDAK MAU KELUAR!'_ Naruto hampir nangis darah. Pembuangan rutih harus dia lakukan dalam suasana hening, tanpa ada gangguan dari luar.

Dan apa itu?

Naruto terlonjak, sambil tetap berusaha menutupi bagian menonjol miliknya di bawah sana dengan tangan. Meski pura-pura tidak melihat, tapi, jika dilihat seperti sekarang—siapa yang tidak akan goyah?

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Meninggal 7 tahun lalu karena gantung diri, karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan _bottom_ semok. Umurku saat itu adalah 19 tahun. Salam kenal, hm, _dobe_."

Melihat Sasuke—hantu ganteng yang ternyata homo—itu menjulurkan tangan, berkenalan, Naruto merasa gila karena akhirnya menggapai uluran itu. Tidak tersentuh. Tembus begitu saja. Naruto terperangah seketika. Kaget saat begini lah rasanya bersalaman dengan hantu. Berbeda saat dengan manusia.

Hantu itu memasang ekspresi yang sama. Tidak ada senyum, atau kikikan mengerikan. Padahal Sasuke sudah berhasil membuatnya lari terbirit sampai lupa memasang celana saat pertemuan pertama.

Tapi—apa itu tidak menyenangkan untuk Sasuke? Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa terhina.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. " _Ne_ , kau memang sudah gila, _Dobe_."

"YAK!"

Naruto lupa pada tujuan awal, tapi posisinya tetap saja jongkok. Dokter bilang, jika ingin melakukan pembuangan, rileks _lah_. Naruto sedang mencobanya, rileks—berbincang dengan hantu ganteng. "Hmm... jadi namamu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik, memunggungi Naruto dan membuat gerakan kepala. Sepertinya mengangguk, begitu spekulasi Naruto.

"Hm, jadi Sasuke, bisa kau keluar? Aku mulas dan aku ingin—"

"Lakukan saja. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya."

"APA?!"

Jangan sadarkan Naruto. Manusia berkepala kuning ini lupa jika Sasuke sudah tujuh tahun berada disana. Sudah banyak yang ia lihat. Entah itu apa— _please_ , jangan beritau Naruto. Kita tidak ingin melihat Naruto patah hati bukan? Jadi jangan katakan jika Sasuke bahkan pernah berada satu bilik dengan wanita di toilet ini.

Masih dalam masa kaget.

Naruto mulas. Rileksasinya berhasil. Ternyata guncangan keras yang disebabkan Sasuke—pada kesadarannya—berhasil membuat lubangnya terbuka kembali, dan siap bertempur.

" _Shit_! _Duren_ nya keluar. Sial, kenapa tadi aku harus memakan ramen pedas bersamaan. Sakit!"

" _Dobe_ , kubantu?"

"KYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AHH MASUK LAGI! KYAA JANGAN SENTUH DISANA!" Erangan terdengar, ambigu, tidak tau frustasi atau keenakan.

Sasuke tiba di samping Naruto, berjongkok di atas dinding bak mandi. Naruto tidak melihat pergerakan Sasuke. Hantu itu tiba-tiba saja ada di sisinya. Berjongkok dengan tangan yang terulur semakin panjang. Horor, jujur Naruto takut. Takut karena tangan Sasuke yang semakin menyerupai ular—semakin lama semakin panjang. Juga, takut diperkosa, pikiran ini muncul saat telapak tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung bagian bawah, dekat tulang ekornya.

Naruto merinding.

Harusnya tangan Sasuke tidak dapat menyentuh tubuhnya. Harusnya tangan Sasuke tembus. Kenapa ini—

"Karena aku mau."

Naruto terbelalak lagi. Tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin. Bukan seperti es, tapi lebih mirip seperti suhu kulit orang sehabis mandi.

"Aku bisa memperlihatkan diriku pada orang yang kumau. Menyentuh orang itu, atau bahkan membuat suhu tubuhku berganti dengan drastis." Sasuke menjulurkan leher. Mengerikan, lehernya memanjang seperti angsa. Kepala Sasuke berada di samping telinganya. "Enak, dobe? Keluarkan. Jangan ditahan, kau akan kesakitan."

"Emmmm... ah... aduh perih." Naruto semakin rileks.

Mendorong yang ditunggu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke masih bergerak disana. Mengelus. Memberikan sentuhan ajaib.

Naruto—"Hmmm.." mulai merasa Sasuke baik. Wajahnya juga tampan, mungkin tidak apa dia selalu ditemani hantu ini saat di toilet.

.

.

.

.

 **End~**

* * *

 **A/N:** ini bukan pengalaman pribadi loh, bukan TOT /digangbang/

Ini hanya imajinasi yang datang saat ngelamun di kamar mandi sambil nongkrong ditemenin sama cicak.

Mami amach, fuu, aku ga tau ini termasuk fluffy atau bukan. Tapi Cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih TOT ... cukup aku bikin fluffy sampe jatoh panas TOT

* * *

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Naruto menjadi tersangka sekaligus korban. Dia dikira gila karena kerap kali bicara tengah malam. Kecurigaan jika Naruto gila karena terlalu sering melihat penampakan membuat nyonya Tsunade selaku pemilik kost-an merasa bertanggungjawab. Karenanya lah, dia bermaksud menyewa seorang pemburu hantu.

Kost-an geger karena itu. Ibu kost dibilang hebat, disoraki dengan lantang.

Naruto sendiri malah was-was. Andai teman Kiba tidak terbangun malam itu, malam keempat Naruto berbicara dengan Sasuke. Pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Jujur Naruto takut. Lebih dari rasa takutnya pada hantu, yang jelek. Ups.

Naruto takut jika Sasuke pergi. Jika Sasuke pergi siapa yang akan menemaninya pada malam hari saat kebelet? _No!_ Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

Sekarang Naruto sedang jongkok di atas kloset. Tangannya memegang perut, mulas. Sasuke di depannya, posisi sama seperti saat berkenalan pertama kali. Mereka saling menatap dalam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengusir apalagi menangkapmu!" Seru Naruto. Wajahnya merengut gelisah. Ampas pembuangan manusia keluar dari pembukannya dengan lancar.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

.

"Aku tidak setuju! Aku baik-baik saja. Hantu itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia hantu yang baik. Kalian tau tentang cerita hantu yang baik? Caper itu? Nah! Sasuke seperti Caper."

"Casper, Naruto."

Naruto menengok pada Kiba yang menyahut. "Tidak boleh sebut merk, Kiba." Balas Naruto menatap tajam. Kiba diam setelahnya, mencoba tidak terbantah. Naruto seperti pria yang tidak ingin kehilangan kekasih. Jadi daripada Kiba dilahap, lebih baik dia diam saja.

Naruto menatap Tsunade kembali. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca, persis seperti bekas bom di Sarina. Nampak hancur, dan menyedihkan. "Sasuke tidak membuatku gila. Dia baik. Sebaliknya, saat aku kebelet tengah malam, dia lah yang menemaniku. Dia tampan, makanya aku tidak takut saat dia temani." Penjelasan Naruto tidak masuk diakal. Tapi biarlah. Tsunade juga tadinya hanya menggeretak. Siapa tau hantu tampan pembuat Naruto mabuk kepayang itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Tapi ternyata Naruto yang sudah mabuk pesona setan, malah datang sendiri padanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Terserah padamu, Naruto. Tapi jika sesuatu mulai terasa aneh, kau harus bilang padaku. Aku penanggung jawab disini."

"YA!" Jawabnya riang dibarengi cengiran indah.

.

" _Teme_ , yuhuuu!"

" _Dobe_ , aku selalu disini."

"Hehe, temenin lagi. Naru takut."

"Dasar _bottom_ jomblo. Setan sampai _diembat_."

" _TEME!_ "

.

.

.

 **TAMAT~**

 **YEAH, DENGAN GAJE TRALALALALA-NYA IKI TAMAT. OKHO...**


End file.
